


Welcome Home Harley-Girl

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot, of our favorite clowns after the Joker breaks Harley out. This takes place at the end of suicide squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Harley-Girl

Third Person POV

Harley threw her arms around her clown, with an excited "Puddin!" falling from her lips. He was alive, he was here to take her home. Always her night in shinning armor. He gave her the promises of home which she eagerly accepted. The Joker was about to remove his helmet, but Harley protested and made him keep it.

He raised a nonexistent brow, but smiled nonetheless and picked her up. Harley's giggles delighted him, as she nuzzled his shoulder the best she could with him in the armor. They jumped into the panda van, Harley jumping up and down on the Joker's lap happily.

"Puddin, I...thank you." Harley suddenly stuttered, her fingers tracing the white letters spelling JOKER, on the Joker's vest.

"Now now pumpkin don't be getting soft on me." He chided. He began to wonder why she felt so nervous in thanking him. Every time he has broken her out she normally thanked him happily, but this time something was wrong.

"But, you...you saved me. You pushed me out, out of the plane!" Harley began, only for the Joker to press his lips to hers. It was different this time, he made sure to show as much tender and care as he could. He had missed her greatly, he had gone positively mad without her.

He wouldn't let anyone else know how much she meant to him, but he hoped she knew it because he'd do anything for her.

"Harley love, you know I would do anything for you." He said in an odd tone, but Harley knew what he said was true.

"Oh puddin," Harley squealed happily, before straddling him. The Joker growled happily, holding her hips tight enough to bruise.

"Did you miss me Mr. J?" She asked happily.

"I missed you very much poo!" The Joker smiled.

"How did you find me Mr. J?" Harley bounced, causing the Joker to growl.

"I had some fun with one of the guards,"

"Griggs?" Harley asked, but her tone was afraid almost. But then she smiled maliciously, "Did you kill him Mr. J? Please tell me you killed him."

She had known her puddin was gonna play with him, but she didn't know what happened to him. Griggs was cruel, he probably still had the selfie he took with her when they fed her through the tube which hurt far more than it should.

"Yes, pumpkin. What did he do? What did he do to you pumpkin?" The Joker hissed. Holding Harley's face in a protective hold, his eyes fixated on hers.

"He wouldn't play with me, and he even took a selfie with me while they fed me with a tube. It hurt a lot puddin, it really did." Harley whined, now taking the helmet off his head; running her hands through his green hair.

The Joker was fuming, his breathing rugged, and if Harley was honest it was very attractive.

"He wouldn't play with you?" The Joker rumbled, angry that his Harley didn't get to have her fun, and he had hurt her. She had shook her head, burying her face into his shoulder again.

"He's dead sweat-heart, Daddy's just upset I didn't hurt him well enough."

"Did he scream Daddy?" Harley asked.

"He did Harley," he assured. Before a goon called out.

"Boss we're here!"

"Look Harley-Pie! We're home!" Mr. J chuckled excitedly. Before sweeping her off her feet, and taking her inside. Harley's eyes went wide when she saw the circle of weapons. Harley jumped excitedly up and down, before tackling her puddin into a hug.

"Oh puddin, I love you!"

"Oh I love you to pumpkin," Joker laughed, before slamming his lips to Harley's.

"Welcome home Pumpkin!" Mr. J shouted. "Lets go have some fun!"


End file.
